The Fall of Five, My version
by zackiziane
Summary: Five is on the run and the rest are recovering from their battle. they are all trying to find each other, their planet Lorien is waiting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Lorien Legacies**_

_**please review my first chapter of my first Fanfiction**_

Five/Yasmina:  
_phew._ A beam of light from a Mogadorian cannon just raced past my face, I was too busy concentrating on firing the lasers coming from my hands in the direction of about twenty Mogs and US military agents coming my way, _the enemy_, to deflect the shot with my mind.  
I blow up a car that they are approaching with my lasers and send the five or so, that escaped the explosion as something other than a pile of ash or an unconscious body, racing towards the building to my right, I am too focused at the moment to realize what the building is but I know, from the strength of the push, that they will be in no condition to come back after me.

Another wave if Mogs is coming my way and I don't think I have the strength to carry on. I am getting weaker and weaker, I send a Mog careering into another pack on their way over; they are all heavily armed. I am getting weaker and I can sense my legacies starting to lose their strength. Another Mog bursts into a cloud of ash thanks to the lasers that I am producing. All the time, I am running, at the same time as deflecting bullets and beams with my mind and shooting lasers from my hand. I finally spot what I was looking for, a possible way out of this mess. There is a very wide river with no bridge in sight about fifty meters away. The gap is further than I have jumped before and I know it's a long shot but I have to get out of here. I gradually start running faster and faster reaching amazing speed as my legacies allow I know they won't catch up for the moment and I know they can't make it over the river. This is surely going to buy me more time. I am running flat out now and that is an amazing speed compared to what a human had ever seen. As soon as I reach the edge of the river I take a giant leap.

I am relying on a legacy I developed just before my lasers, it allows me to jump much higher than most other Loric and much farther. I don't know the proper name for this legacy but I named it super jump; not very imaginative, I know. I am falling through the air and am approaching the other side, when I see what a huge mistake I have made. I couldn't see the ground on the other side properly from where I stood so I didn't notice where I was going to land. Too late, I realize that I am going to land on a huge heap of rocks that have formed on the river's edge. I was so busy thinking if I could jump the river clearly I forgot to think of the landing, I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable. I can almost feel the pain already, maybe I will die instantly and won't have to feel much pain, maybe the others will feel another scar burning into their ankles in a few seconds, and I just hope they aren't in the middle of something. I laugh at the thought, seconds from death I am worried about what the others are up to. I notice that I am still waiting. Why won't the end just come? I can still feel the wind blowing fiercely onto my face and I know the ground must be approaching. I am still waiting. How can it take that long? I wonder if I am already dead. No. I wouldn't feel the wind. So what is happening? I brave a glance and as I flash my eyes open I am amazed, frightened and relieved by what I see. The trees are disappearing beneath me. The clouds are getting closer and the air colder and thinning._ I am flying_.

How am I flying? This isn't humanly possible. The irony of what I just said makes me chuckle and then I just can't help myself and it becomes full blown laughter because of the feeling of freedom while I fly through the wind. It makes me overwhelmed with glee and joy even though I know I have only narrowly escaped death and I need to get away. The fact is I am not human. I am Loric and a member of the Garde and the fighters for our planet Lorien. I am one of the nine Garde who were sent to earth during the Mogadorian invasion when we knew the war was lost. We were sent to earth with nine Cêpan to teach and protect us and our legacies; our inheritance from the original elders of Lorien. There was a charm placed on us before we left meaning as long as we stay apart we can only be killed in order, and the Mogs are the ones that want us killed. one, two and three are dead four was hunted and is still alive along with what I believe to be other Garde, maybe they are all together by now but I am alone. I am number five.

I know by the absence of any more scars other than three on my ankle that the other five are left but the charm is broken now. We can be killed whenever we like. I know as I have been near death twice before at the hands of the Mogs guns and blades but have miraculously survived both times. I realize that the scar system might have stopped now that the charm is broken, I hope not. I wonder where the rest are, I need to find them or they need to find me. We need to be together. I sit in a high up tree in the south of Cuba and try to clear my head and think of what I need to do next. I have just flown across the sea separating Jamaica and Cuba at amazing speeds getting a feel for flying and moving faster as I went. The weakness I was feeling earlier has now gone and I feel better than ever. Apart from singed hair, tattered clothes and a load of scratches and bruises I am fine. It is about midnight in Cuba now and I am tired, I need to find a place to sleep. I look up to the sky and spot Lorien. For some reasons my eyes are just drawn to it and it is not hard for me to find. It looks brighter now. Maybe getting stronger as the Garde are coming together and getting stronger themselves. The planet is preparing for our return.

Four/John:

Six has just beaten me up again for the fourth time in the past five minutes. Marina is now sparring with nine, Ella is fighting Sarah and eight is fighting Bernie Kosar, they are both in some kind of wolf form. All of us apart from Sarah are Garde from the planet Lorien, Sarah is human but Ella is much younger and is only slightly faster and stronger than Sarah and has got better technique. So they are an okay match. Sarah fights well and I am glad. This means she can at least defend herself in battle but Ella is a natural and is beating her nearly as much as Six is beating me. When Ella wins she helps Sarah up and goes a little easy but I get no such luck with six as I am brutally floored again and again and she stands above me daring me to get back up. I like this element of bad-ass in her it makes her look quite fit. No, I think. I am with Sarah, I can't lose her now, not again, and I have to stop thinking of Six like that.

Nine and six are clearly the best when it comes to one on one sparring, nine is the strongest and Six is the most skillful with some pretty good legacies as well. She can go invisible which gives her a great advantage when it comes to fighting with legacies, she can control the elements, meaning she can also control the weather making storms and fog at whim and she can, like the rest of us, move things with her mind using telekinesis. Nine has super hearing and can hear for miles, he can use anti gravity, transfer legacies to humans and others, he is extremely fast, can talk to animals and is stronger than any of us, even Six. I can't help but admire and envy them both.

I have Lumen which means I can shine lights from my hands, not very impressive but it also allows me to be impervious to flames and heat and lets me set fire to things such as myself, turning myself into a fireball of fireballs. I like that part of it. I can also talk to animals like Nine and heal like Seven (Marina). My way of healing is quite different though. She seems to just be able to heal anything from small cuts to gaping gunshot wounds. The only times I could use my legacy was when Ella and Sarah was in a life threatening situation and whenever I get the same feeling of desperation and need. The thought of losing Sarah again and the thought of losing another Garde just drove me to do it and I have to get that horrible feeling of hopelessness whenever I use it. It almost makes me wish I didn't have it but I have to remind myself that Sarah and Ella wouldn't be here if I didn't have it. I just hope I can control it better soon without the need to be in that state.

Marina just keeps dodging nines repeated punches, it all looks like a blur, and they are going so fast. I can just make out the two figures. Marina has turned out to be the quickest of us all, mean nine is super speedy but Marina could run circles around him so what she lacks in strength and legacies to fight she more than makes up for by dodging. She can also breathe under water, see in the dark and can heal better than me. I can tell she is really happy now her super speed has developed so greatly, she doesn't feel intimidated by us all anymore and no longer feels useless.

Me and Six have stopped sparring and are taking a drink break, I look over at Eight and Bernie and can't tell who is who but I talk to BK with my mind and urge him to win. I see Nine smiling and I know he heard the transfer of thoughts and while he's distracted Marina takes him down for the first time in days so now it's my turn to smile. They walk over to us and stand near taking a sip from their canteens and I can see they're quite tired after that session. Ella telepathically tells everyone that we should all have a rest now after all that training and I can't help but join in with everyone's agreement. Telepathy is a damn cool legacy to have and it's the only one Ella has developed unless you count her ability to switch through ages which she had since the Elder Loridas died. We had ended the training with a no legacy fight in the woods. Eight was allowed to use his as he was against BK, my Chimæra, who is basically an animal who can change shape, my favorite form being the beagle he has now turned back into. Also super speed and strength is almost impossible to avoid so it was only Ella, Six, Sarah and I who were following the rules of now legacies. That is if you don't count our natural enhanced, speed and strength.

We are standing around our makeshift table (a tree stump); we have been running through the woods and shrubbery since the fight with Setrákus Ra, our enemy. We are making our way towards the John Hancock Center because this is the only place where we know we can get a computer easily to check the white Tablet in my Chest to see if we can locate the remaining Garde member, number Five.

Nine insists that they will not have found the safe house yet and that it will be safe and as there is no other plan we have to believe him. Hopefully we won't have to fight our way through a swarm of Mogs to get there.

It is hard finding our way through the trees, especially as no one knows where we actually are and where we are actually meant to be headed and I feel that we need to move to the road and look out for some signs. Or something but when I finally say this I get the reply in a form of Six shouting,

'What do you mean, go to a road? Are you mad? We are Six aliens and a human who are all being viciously hunted by another alien race and the US Military and you think we can just go out in the open and hitch a ride?, and you!', she turns to Nine, 'You are planning on taking us to the sixth tallest building in the country which is probably being watched by Mogs and Military officers. We all must be mad if we are following these jerks into to our imminent capture.'

By the ferocity of these words I can tell that the anger has been building up for quite a while, I am trying to think of what to say when Ella's small voice chimes in,

'I understand what you are saying Six but I think I have to agree with John and Nine. I mean we need to find Five somehow and we need a computer to do it and we can't make it there if we don't know where we are going and also I could rally go for one of Nines frozen pizzas he keeps telling us about, I need food. His sustenance just isn't enough, it doesn't feel right. And you know we have to stick together now, we don't want to lose another one of us.'

Her small voice seems somehow soothing and we all nod in agreement, even Six, Ella and Marina seem like the only people who can get to six and make her see sense. Ella is like our little sister who always knows what to say.

'Sorry for snapping like that, this whole thing is just getting to me,' Six says in reply.

'So what are we waiting for, let's move and Johnny my boy, or should I say _Pittacus_, you ready to get your ass kicked again in the safe house,' Nine says to me.

I smile knowing what he is talking about and dig him in the ribs, all the others just look at us bewildered. Nines cockiness is something we all just have to get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies**

**Please review and sorry for the wait. in this one i did shorter snippets of the different POVs but did more of them, tell me what you think. I know it has only just started but soon i may be going on holiday and might not have time to update often but i will try when i can and i will update as soon as possible, thanks.**

Five/Yasmina:

After sleeping in a swish hotel in Cuba, sneaking in of course and opening the door to one of the best suites with my telekinesis, I decided that I am going head off to the south of Florida. I know this is going to be a long journey but I have to go, now that I have lost the Mogadorian tail, I don't want them finding me again. I left my chest in Jamaica and I know they won't have found it yet and I know I will have to go back there one day but I need to find the other Garde first. They will help. I grab my backpack that I got on the way here and fill it with the dried fruits and non perishable foods that I packed for the journey just in case I don't reach somewhere with food soon. I also put in the blue cube which I took from my chest before I hid it along with my dagger and some weird yellow ball which I like to bounce but I haven't found the real use for it yet. The blue cube fills quenches my thirst when I place it on my tongue. I prefer it to drinking water from a glass or bottle. But when I ca I drink something with flavour, even though I like the icy cold freshness the cube gives me.

I set off to Florida flying above the clouds. I am not cold as logic would suggest yet I am flying so I don't find it too disturbing. Maybe this effect comes with the flying legacy. I keep on flying and it is quite relaxing and isn't strenuous at all. It is like it takes no energy. As if it is natural to be just flying and I feel like I can do it forever. Before I know it I am flying over the sand, sea and palm trees. I look for a place to land. I fly around the coast. I see a deserted looking house that looks like it used to be beautiful. It is light pink almost like cake frosting sitting ten feet above the ground on wooden stilts. A palm tree sways in the front. In the back of the house a pier extends twenty yards into the Gulf of Mexico. If the house were a mile south, the pier would be in the Atlantic Ocean. It looks like there was a big fire here years ago and the charred remains of a number plate is sitting at the front. I Land. I look behind the palm tree and see a half-burned little red book. It is a passport, I check the name Daniel Jones, but I can't see the picture. As I look around at more of the burned things I hear rustling behind me in the shrubs and then I hear a loud high-pitched squeal. I turn around and see a cute, dark-haired blue-eyed girl about my age or a year younger, crying but I am more interested by what is coming towards the both of us from behind her, it's the Mogs.

Adamus/Adam:

I wake up feeling groggy and tired, but the fact is I have been sleeping for days, maybe weeks, it is hard to tell how much time is passing by when you are constantly in and out of consciousness. After I fought of all of them Mogs with my earthquake exploding a whole section of the base I was knocked out by the falling debris and I was trapped under the rubble for quite a while. I was weak and tired before the knock out and the overuse of my earthquake legacy really took it out of me so I fell into a coma like state and was left for dead along with many other Mogadorians that didn't burst into ash straight away. I would probably have been just that, a pile of ash, if it wasn't for Sam and Malcolm Goode braving the concrete paraphernalia and eventually rescuing me and nursing me to health in an abandoned hut miles away from the Mog/military base. Malcolm said that they took a parked Humvee and drove it with me lying in the back and Sam in the front, talking to his father and making up for lost time.

Now, even though I am nowhere near healthy, we made our way to Kansas, putting as much distance as we can between us and the base. We ditched the Humvee on the way so it didn't look suspicious and Malcolm stole a car from some spoiled rich person in Colorado who had enough cars already and who was stupid enough to leave his keys in his BMW while he was in the store.

I feel a little better now and am at least able to stand up to get myself a glass of water. When I walk into the kitchen/dining room/ living room of our rented apartment I get a round of applause from Malcolm and Sam. The noise hurts my head and I feel too weak to tell them to stop and I just will myself the put my finger to my lips and make a muffled _shhh_ sound.

They get louder and I can tell they are trying to annoy me. I am starting to succumb to their pestering and am getting angry. Sam has started stamping his feet and Malcolm is whistling loudly. I hear some banging from the floor; the roof of the apartment below, they must be hearing this as well. It sounds like a football match and my head is throbbing in pain. I feel a shiver rush through me and all of a sudden I am feeling a little stronger. I thrust my hand forward meaning to only gesture for them to stop and they do. When I look up, their mouths are open and their chins are basically touching the floor; they crumpled on the floor of the other side of the room to where they were before. I look at my hands flabbergasted. I focusing my mind on lifting a pen from the coffee table and see it move a little. I am shocked. I have another of One's legacies. But I'm a Mog... no this is Lorien's way of saying that I am Loric now and I feel amazing for it. One would be proud.

Number 7/ Marina:

I am getting tired of all this running and hiding and I have to agree with the group's decision when we start heading to the way in which we think is a road. I don't know what would make me happier than being able to see some sort of gas station within walking distance or at least just seeing some civilisation.

All the others seem fine about all this trekking. Maybe they are used to it but I am not. I spent about ten years, most of my life, in a religious commune surrounded by strict nuns and their well enforced rules of cleanliness, nutrition and chores. I hated life their but I can't say that I won't miss certain aspects of it, including my Cêpan who lost her life, saving me from a Mog. I promised myself that day that I would get revenge and I will.

Ella looks as tired as I feel and I give her a nudge and point. I have seen the road that we have been searching for. Hopefully there will be something, anything other than trees and sand, nearby.

We walk along the deserted road and I haven't seen a car for miles. We have seen no sign of life other that a few plants here and there. I am getting fatigued. We can't stop now, if we do we won't be able to get up again; at least I know I won't and we are wanted and we can't stay still. I just hope we find somewhere soon and I can tell that everyone feels the same. Sarah has her arm round Four and is struggling alongside him, occasionally he strokes her hair behind her ear or kisses her lightly on the cheek. He is glad she is back and behind the sweat and tears I can tell she is glad to be with use anyway. We talk while we walk,

'The next car we see, we have got to take it. We ask nicely for a lift and if they don't accept we take it by force. Knock a few peoples' lights out if we have to, but I can't carry on any longer. I can't stand the little ladies whining, I mean that was our plan B for if they recognised us anyway so it doesn't make that much difference', Nine says.

'You're the only one that's said a thing but I have to say, for once, Nine is right and I never thought I would say this but I agree with Nine, I mean we have to get out of here to find Five and save Lorien and Earth so if some random guy has to lose a car and a few brain cells, so be it.' Six says to an enthusiastic whoop from Nine. I don't think he understands that he was being insulted at all but who cares. At least we have some sort of a plan now.

I look at Ella and she smiles. That makes me smile and I suddenly feel better than I have in days but I don't know why. Then I see what she was smiling at and I really light up with an ear to ear grin, it dawns upon us all at once. She spotted it first but now we all see it; a pair of headlights coming our way.

Adamus/Adam

Sam and Malcolm run over to me and are smiling and laughing. I can't say that I had ever been happier. I am Loric now and I have legacies. Maybe more will develop, I hope so. I feel completely better now and ready for more battle and fighting and that's worrying me slightly. I feel like a bit of a lunatic. Sam is happier than I have seen him and I can tell he is enjoying our training sessions now a lot more. I am stronger faster and have legacies unlike the other two but Sam is really good at fighting. He said he learned it all from Six, she sounds like she would be a challenge. Malcolm is a bit clumsy but I guess that what happens when you spend so long being drained of memory and without taking a step. He is learning well though.

Sam is teaching us all a new move and I am hopeless at it. The aim is to use your opponent's forward momentum to throw them over your back and flip them over, pinning them into an excruciating arm lock but whenever I try it I end up sprawled on the floor dropping my opponent when they get to shoulder height.

Sam does it effortlessly throwing me over his back and bringing my arm behind mine all in one fluid motion. I am glad I have him as a teacher. We spend most of today throwing each other around until we have all mastered the trick and can do it as easily as Sam makes it look and I am impressed by how effective it is.

Malcolm is probably twice Sam's size but when we end the training with sparring sessions it is always Sam who ends up standing over the other defying them to get up. We agreed that I m not allowed to use my legacies as it isn't fair when I am against two humans.

My Telekinesis is still developing and I have managed to throw small stones and other small items across the room accurately and I can make Sam hover off the ground slightly and keep him there for about ten seconds before he crumples to the floor. I don't understand how I made it so strong before when I first used but maybe it was because I was so frustrated and so badly wanted them to be quiet.

While I sit down trying to juggle a pen, eraser and a pebble in the air with my mind Sam watches the news on the TV looking for any signs of the others while Malcolm searches on the laptop. Nothing.

Malcolm looks up from his laptop and asks us for our attention and I drop the items I am juggling and sit on the chair opposite. Sam stands behind me. By the look on Malcolm's face I can tell that he hasn't found anything good but I can also tell that we are going to be moving,

'Where now?' I say.

'Back to New Mexico' he says to our utter astonishment. We both gasp and Sam shouts,

'Are you crazy?'

'No. Not at all, I am positive that this is the right decision, we are going to New Mexico in search for the Garde. I mean we all know something big was going on that day at the base and I don't know about you but I have a feeling that the Garde were there. If not all of them at least some and if you think about it, if they escaped, which I am sure they did, then they can't have made it that far; we did take the last Humvee. I believe that they are most likely making their way through New Mexico now maybe looking for a mode of transport. We didn't exactly see many cars driving along the roads coming away from the base so if my hunch is correct then they may need our help and if not then I don't have any better ideas and I think it's about time we had some luck on our side and I feel good about this.'

We pause for a second thinking of the sincerity of what we have just been told. We are going back to the place where Sam was locked up, the place swarmed with Mogs and blew up half of the building so we are under hot pursuit from any people linked to the Mogs or US military. I don't like the sound of it but I know he is right and I have been thinking the same for a while actually but I just dismissed it as a crazy thought and never voiced it. The chance of finding the Garde forces me to nod and so does Sam. We start to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own lorien legacies**

**this isn't a new story i started it ages ago, got sidetracked and went back to it now, hope you like it and please review if you like it or if you want to tell me how to improve, it will motivate me to write more if i get reviews and if you like it. i put quite long POV's here and some soppy stuff, hope you enjoy.**

Marina/Seven:  
The car is driving past and we signal that we want a ride; it just keeps driving and I just can't help myself. I focus my mind and try to stop the car in its tracks. I can tell the others tried something similar and the car just went out of control and tipped up. Luckily Eight saw it coming and teleported behind it and held it up, letting it down gently. By the way the driver looked unhurt and locked into place someone had also been clever enough to keep the driver safe, probably Six. We might need the driver for directions later anyway.

As soon as the back wheels touch the ground Nine rushes to the driver's door, yanks the driver out and holds him up in the air by the scruff of his neck. This is the first time since we left the base that I have had a proper adrenaline rush and it feels great. Nine lowers the man down when he realises he went a bit too far, caught up in the excitement. He looks at the young man and says,

'Sorry about that, but if you give us any trouble I will put a new head shaped dent in the front of your car'. As if to prove his point I see him lift a stone to his hand with telekinesis and pinches it until it breaks with only his thumb and forefinger. The man shivers. At least he won't bother us now.

John is checking out the car with Six and Sarah while Ella and Eight are trying to calm Nine and the driver down. I realise I am just sitting there like a lemon so I go to the boot and check what's inside. There is a spare tyre and some random bits and bobs including a few muddy potatoes and a broken hair dryer. This guys a bit of a slob.  
Now we have the car, I can't wait to get going and I quickly hop into the back next to Ella who is already sitting down buckled in with BK on her lap. The car couldn't be more perfect. It has air conditioning, seven seats and nice leg room and slightly tinted windows. They won't look suspicious as many people use tinted windows to block out the harsh rays of the sun and they will be the perfect cover.

We start to pile in and I look out the back window at the driver we've just hijacked and feel a little sorry for him. What if he gets stranded out here like we did? He won't live. I tell everyone to stop and they do.

'We can't just leave the poor guy there', I say.

'He was going to leave us', says Nine matter-of-factly.

'I know but it's not right, he didn't know how helpless we were. We know what it's like and he won't have any sustenance and I doubt he can form rain clouds to fill his canteen like Six'

'OK, look here's his phone', he says pointing to the dashboard. 'We give him this and he can call someone to pick him up'

'Seems fair', I chuck the phone to the man and he catches it, I feel a bit better.  
The man shouts something and I am too tired to try and make it out. I ask Nine as I know he has amazing hearing.

He is smiling and for some reason I am worried, Nine chuckles,

'He said "I can't get signal out here"', then he laughs dryly.

I can't help but see the humour in this. After all, he was going to leave us deserted. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

We are at a motel in south Colorado. We drove from New Mexico with only one stop; Nine, John, Sarah and Six taking it in turns to drive. Nine and Sarah are the best drivers as Nine learnt a long time ago and Sarah passed her test. John and Six were on the road a lot and picked up enough from their Cêpans. Eight, Ella and I, however, haven't had much experience at all. Ella was too young and Crayton didn't think it was needed yet, I was stuck locked up in Santa Teresa, and Eight was in the mountains.

We ditched the car a few miles back just in case the guy we left stranded managed to call the cops. I have just woken up and I can't help but grin at the smell of pancakes simmering. There is a little stove in the dining area and Sarah and John are cooking us all breakfast. It feels nice to have a break from cooking. Santa Teresa made me the best cook here but Sarah and John aren't bad and they work well together.

They put plenty of syrup on a heap of pancakes and share them on the same plate. They look at each other and I can tell they are sharing something else; not just the plate of pancakes but a fond memory but I think it would be rude to ask so I don't find out if I am right.

My mouth waters as I bring the fork up to my lips. This is the best food I have even smelt, let alone eaten, for days. I can see the others are enjoying it just as much and I laugh when Ella spills some sticky syrup on her chin and she struggles to lick it up and I almost spit out my food as BK licks the syrup up that she had spilt on the table. He can act so much like a real dog sometimes. I like it when he is like that.

Eight comes over and sits next to me, he is smiling. He points,  
'You've got some syrup on your nose'

I touch my nose and he laughs, there is nothing there. I find this childish humour quite funny and immature yet when I look in his eyes I am reminded of how tough he is in battle and how mature he can be. Then I remember the kiss we shared on the night of the battle and the one he gave me. I only just resist leaning forward and kissing him now but I manage to back away and look at my pancakes embarrassed.

He touches my cheek and gently turns my head to face him his eyes are longing. He brings my chin close and I can feel his warmth and his eyes are still strong. He leans in and we kiss. The kiss feels like it lasts forever and only when we finally break apart do I come to the realisation of what we just did.

I look around and everyone is gawping at us. I wish they'd stop. As if they heard what I thought, as soon as they realise I am looking at them, they all awkwardly go back to what they were doing; as If nothing happened. Eight is still next to me and he whispers in my ear,

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

I slowly nod and smile at the normality of the question and how it brings me back to reality. I am secretly delighted but keep a small smile, trying not to let my excitement show.

Ella speaks to me telepathically,

_WOW! Did I just see what I think I saw?_

_Yes... I have a boyfriend now_, I reply with my mind.

I can only talk to Ella through my mind like that and i am glad she is the only one who can hear it because it sounds really embarrassing.

That's all I can think to tell her at the moment, I am shocked. I think she senses it and doesn't ask for any further information. I actually have a boyfriend during this war. it can only make things better.

Adamus/Adam:  
We are on our way, Malcolm at the wheel. We have decided that the Garde will have probably taken the long route through the woods or along the deserted road heading out. So that's where we are headed. First Malcolm says he wants to make a quick stop at someplace else and when we ask where he just acts all mysterious and says it is a surprise. Malcolm has become to be quite unpredictable now and I don't even try to guess.

He says the journey won't take long but Sam and I are still bored. There's not much to talk about. That's a pretty strange thing for an alien; not having anything to talk about. We start to play games like I spy but it gets dull and then Sam starts to ask me about my life before I met Malcolm. I look at him and am slightly worried. He looks quite accusing and I know he is thinking about how I was a Mog and probably helped kill the Garde but I assured him before that I tried to help them. When he heard that I had One in my head for so long and how I tried so hard to help Three and nearly got myself killed in the process he seemed to trust me from then on.

'What did she look like, One I mean, how was she?' Sam asks to my slight surprise.

'She was beautiful, calm, kind and forgiving... she was my best friend, she was all I had.'

'I'm sorry'

I go back to just staring out the window and no one says a word for a while until Malcolm breaks the silence.

'You guys want to stop, there's a pretty decent looking café up ahead and I could do with a rest.'

We both agree and pull to a halt at a fairly shabby looking coffee shop and go inside and sit at a four seat table and I start to nibble on the complementary assortment of nuts, raisins and dried fruit. I've never seen that in a café before.

We all order a coffee and a muffin when the waiter comes. She is a woman and looks like she just got out of bed and really doesn't look as if she enjoys her job.

When the waiter comes back to our table I immediately wish we went somewhere else. The muffins look as though they are three years old and the coffee isn't steaming at all and when Malcolm tries some of his I can tell it is cold but he smiled in thanks anyway.

We all brave our muffins but leave the stone cold coffee, Malcolm pays the bill and we leave.

When we go outside, instead of heading towards the car, Malcolm leads us in the opposite direction, behind the shabby café.

"Where are we going, dad?" Sam asks,

"You'll see, there was a reason we came to this café, and it wasn't just to get stomach pains" he says in the same mysterious voice.

As we walk behind the café I expect to see something amazing but there is nothing here.

"Erm.. can you shed a little light on the situation please Malcolm?"

"Well you know how I have been trying to remember everything since I forgot basically everything?"

We both nod in reply.

"Well the other day I remembered something new, something you will both enjoy."

"Just get to the point already." Sam bursts

"Here we are."

We both look up and there it is... it's...it's a cactus.

"Stop messing with us Malcolm."

He raises his hand for silence.

He pulls a few spikes from the cactus and as soon as he picks off the fifth spike see the cactus sink a little into the ground as if it no longer has any roots.

He turns to me and tells me to rip the cactus out with my mind and I do so with some difficulty as my legacy is still developing.

When it is ripped out of the ground we see a small compartment-like hole. Inside there is a small brown bag. I stare at it with a not-so-amused expression.

"What is this meant to be?", I say and i see Sam nod in agreement to my question.

Malcolm is smiling and I can tell he is ecstatic while we still don't understand why.

The 40 so year old man bends down with ease and agility and snatches up the brown bag and takes a small orb from out of it and I hear Sam gasp.

"It's a macrocosm." Sam says,

"Erm... can you speak English please mate? or Mogadorian I can understand both."

Malcolm chimes in, "It's what the Loric were meant to use to find the others and what we were meant to use if we needed their help or if we needed to help them. These were a kind of fail-safe and a reward for our help when they landed on earth."

"Every Loric has either the orbs or the red crystal in their chests and if someone has their chest open the other can see and hear them with the orbs or talk to them with the crystal. If two Garde were to meet they could use them to talk to another Garde and they could eventually meet up. This, here, is a little different; they don't have to have their chests open or their macrocosms running for us to find them using these as these were meant for emergencies and they won't be able to see us if they do have theirs open as they have been especially fashioned by the elders to find open Loric chests so we know that if one has been stolen by a Mogadorian we will still be safe, it works similarly to the tablet I had waiting for you in the well, but there's time for that story later."

"Awesome we can find everyone with these" Sam says

"There's just one problem though"

"What, what is it? Don't start playing your mystery games again just spit it out." Sam replies quite ferociously for a son speaking to his father but I can see why, his voice is desperate I would have snapped as well, Malcolm seems to understand.

"Well, you see, this macrocosm can only work if it is being used by a being from the planet Lorien or when you are holding some Loralite; a very precious Loric stone, or if you have something encrusted or that has any Loralite in it, like one of the Gardes pendants. We don't really have either but I was hoping that, seeming as though Adam has legacies now, he might be able to work the Macrocosm."

"I'll give it a go" I say

I put my hands out cupped and he lets the orbs roll into my hands. They do nothing.

"What am I supposed to do" I ask

"Try blowing on them, I think that's what John did," Sam says in reply.

I blow gently over the orbs and they immediately spring to life creating a solar system above my palm. I immediately recognise Lorien and Mogadore, they are both barren and I can see what terrible damage my race has inflicted on what used to be beautiful. There is quite a persistent light glowing in the centre of Lorien and it seems actually quite bright and occasionally flickers.

As we all stare mesmerised I realise that we are quite out in the open but there seems to be no one around to question why there are floating planets above my hand. Suddenly, the planets start to spin faster and faster. Emitting enormous light. We squint to try and keep watching but its almost blinding me. Eventually it is as if the planets have all collided into one; Earth.

Around the ball of earth we see perfect landforms and oceans. We all still stare motionless and speechless. There is still no one around and they have no reason to be all the way out here anyway.  
A blue dot blinks in Florida but my eye catches cluster of blue dots quite near to us..

"Looks like we're having a road trip to Colorado" Malcolm says. I hope we find them OK.

Five/Yasmina,

My new legacy or rather newly discovered lengths of my legacy did not take long to master. As the onslaught of Mogadorian soldiers approach I quickly survey the situation. Luckily I seem to be incredibly strong and fast, I remember my guardian once telling me that I was extremely fast and strong even by the standard of Loric Garde. I easily lift up the petite girl in my left arm as I take flight above the trees. She feels surprisingly heavy in my arms as the Mog beams fly past us. They seem to be more focused and determined now and they all have a slight spring in their step. I begin to wonder if they weren't expecting me and didn't know who i was until I displayed my powers.

Too late now I suppose.

The girl is weighing me down and I wonder if its a drawback to this legacy or whether I am just weakening. I feel her slipping from my grip and I drop her and she screams. I think she may have been screaming this whole time but only now is my attention on her.

I dive down immediately without looking and reach as low as I can, as fast as I can. I look up knowing that I must've beaten her down but I see that she isn't falling and I look down to notice that she hasn't gone SPLAT either. I look up at her with confused interest. Could she possibly be one of the Garde? Is that why we are being chased? No I tell myself. I can see her ankles as she is wearing shorts and there aren't any scars.  
Why is she floating then? And then I realise what must have happened. I must have just discovered a new legacy and I think back and realise that I haven't been in contact with anyone but Mogs for a while so maybe I could've have had this new-found legacy of power transference for a while. I think I remember my Cêpan telling me something about this legacy after we first looked into my chest but I can't remember what she'd said now.  
I fly back up to the bewildered girl and I can tell that she is freaked out that we are both flying. Now that she is also flying I can just guide her along which is a lot easier. I go faster and we make some ground until I have made sure that we have lost the Mogs. I then land us in a large tree and I make myself comfortable gesturing for her to do the same. I could get used to this.

"You're one of them aren't you?" the girl asks and before I can ask her or tell her anything,

"You're like Daniel...you even have the same scars!" she gasps.

I look a little puzzled too.

"Who are you and how do you know about the scars?" I ask with complete confidence.  
She answers nervously straight away and I feel quite menacing and guilty at the same time that I intimidate her so much,

"Well, there was this kid a few years ago and we went to the same party. He was a little weird and so was his dad they didn't really come outside of their little pink house much until that day. Anyway, we were at the party and we were splashing our legs about in the water when he suddenly screams and acts like he is drowning. His ankle started glowing really bright and hot making the water bubble and he just said goodbye went under water and swam. That's the last I saw of him but no one ever believed my story, they all thought I was crazy but now you are here they have to believe me especially as a load of pale freaks in trench coats just chased us with future-like guns and lasers."

I'm shocked she is still rambling on and isn't more surprised by the fact that she just flew away from some bloodthirsty aliens in the arms of some random girl she's just met. She does seem a little crazy but her story does intrigue me so I let her go on.

"Anyway" she says " I was just going for a swim and walk down the beach and hopefully catch some of the surf when I thought I would go over that way for a laugh as I knew it was deserted and I thought it would be kind of like an adventure."

"So anyway" she says again and I'm starting to get annoyed with this girl but she seems trustworthy and I want to hear her out.

"I tripped over some wire as I was approaching the house and a load of creepy guys with glasses and capes or whatever come running at me with guns and started shooting as you flew away with me"

"And anyway how can you fly? How..."

"Stop" i say a little too viciously but she doesn't shut up until I tell her that and you could hear a pin drop if it weren't for the sounds of the waves crashing and the wildlife chirping.

"This boy, what was his name, I think the Mo... I mean creepy guys wanted to trap him.", I ask but I think I already know, it'd be the only valid explanation for the Mogs to have been waiting at the pink house, maybe waiting for the previous owners return just in case.

"His name was Jones, something like David Jones"

"Daniel Jones?" I ask and she nods confirming my suspicions.

I suppose this place is as good as anywhere to start my search for the Garde but I really ought to find a computer or TV or newspaper so I can at least do what my Cêpan used to always do and browse the news for anything suspicious.

I am about to fly off when I remember the girl that I just saved. What am I supposed to do with her? I can't take her with me. I eventually find out her address and take her there while she is guiding me like a TOM-TOM in flight, making sure I tell her that she can't say anything about my presence and the flight. She looks dazed but accepts and promises and i have to trust her as I fly up and away into the thick canopy of trees to keep myself from sight of random streetwalkers. I place my blue cube into my mouth and enjoy the fresh and cool feeling and then I let myself float in the general direction of the nearest big town where I can lose myself in. This must be the calm before the storm that they all talk about. We escaped from a few scouts but now that they know that I am here they will have the whole fleet ready but hopefully I will be long gone by then.

John/Four

Since we rescued her fro Dulce, Sarah and I have been inseparable, yet I can't seem to shake off the feeling that something is not quite right , things aren't how they used to be, I don't know whether I thought everything would just go back to normal but they certainly did not. This war has changed her, my war has changed her. I am not even sure if she still has a family to go back to and I know she wants to stay with us and fight for our cause but my gut feeling says that she can't. She doesn't need to be part of this, I made her this way, I stole her life from her, just like she stole my heart. I would never forgive myself if I let her get hurt during all this madness but she isn't one of us, she isn't as strong and she is more vulnerable and when she is more vulnerable I am more vulnerable and when I'm more vulnerable the whole gang is more vulnerable. They can't lose another member just because of an earth crush even if I do call it love. I know that I couldn't leave her like I left Sam in the base and he was my best friend if it came to that with her I would probably die trying to save her and that is the last the thing the Garde need to put up with at the moment. I need to let her go, to set her free from this madness.

Her breath wakes me up from my daydream, she is so close and I kiss her on the lips knowing that I am just prolonging the inevitable, regretting what I've done. Our pancakes are gone and I realise that I hadn't stopped eating the whole time that I was daydreaming but luckily I haven't made a mess of myself.

I notice that everyone has left the room apart from Sarah Six and I. I have been dreading a situation like this since they were both together in the same 'boat'. I just hope that neither of them have any hard feelings considering that I love them both and as I stare into Six's eyes a whole new emotion flows through me and I feel suddenly happier imagining the scent of her hair even though I can already hold Sarah tight who is right next to me and I can already breath in her essence.

I love them both and they don't like each other. They are almost scowling at each other and I know that I have to make my decision now. It is either Sarah my first and human love or Six who I know I am destined to be with and who I know I would be better off with, the one who will come to Lorien with me sharing memories knowledge and power when we eventually win this war, our war, not Sarah's.

I don't know how to express the decision I have made and I try to let Sarah go in the nicest way possible. I get up and walk over to Six, giving Sarah a meaningful look, I kiss Six full on while not really appreciating it but still feeling the tingly feeling I get when around her.

Sarah gets up and looks shocked and hurt but I just wave her towards the door throwing her the car keys and some money that we had. She doesn't need to be part of this, I am doing what is best for her, letting her free before it is too late and making her hate me will hopefully make her feel less upset, less sad that she is leaving me. If she sees me as a monster she will miss me less, I will feel a lot more guilty and I will miss her more but it is better for her this way. I just hope she won't love me as much if I chuck her out and ditch her like this, making it better for her. That's what I am trying to do, what is best for her.

She looks at me with sorrow and I think I see a little hate. It destroys me inside but I still feel better knowing that she will hopefully move on thinking I am worthless but as she leaves I see sadness on her face and understanding. She knows that this has to happen, she understands why I am doing it like this and I can tell that she doesn't agree but she can tell that I won't give in she wants to stay but I wont put her life in danger. It is not her war, it is my war, our war, a war for the seven of us that are left, for Six and I to fight together.

Six looks at me and I look at her. She and I both know that I have made the right decision. We will win this war and then maybe I will see Sarah again but until then this is goodbye.

**i needed to get rid of Sarah but she may come back to the story later but in very different circumstances, please tell me what you think to this.**

**also i have kind of a plan for all the legacies people will develop but i can't seem to think of an appropriate one for Six and i also need another for nine but i do have something in store for him.**

**these legacies can be master legacies or just normal ones, please give me your opinions, if you don't like it and aren't intrigued to read it i won't continue writing so please tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Lorien Legacies**

**Thanks a lot for all of the reviews, they mean a lot.**

**I updated, yay! but it is a bit of a short chapter compared to my other one. i will try and update soon again but if i leave it too long you will get a bigger chapter to make up for it. please review**

* * *

Marina/Number Seven

I am woken up by BK in the form of a beagle licking my hand and panting like mad. I have taken a liking to this Chimæra but he is most loyal to John and I respect that greatly. I don't understand why he is doing this until my mind goes back to last night and I recognise the bag of Lays on the drawer next to my bed.

Ella was her sharing my covers last night as we gossiped about Eight and I and John, Six and Sarah and watched some movie where a heavily dressed up actress gets kidnapped by by some bad guy, so cliché. We had some snacks to give ourselves a little treat after all the training and moving around. I remember Ella falling asleep before me and I must have fallen asleep not long afterwards with the taste of barbecue rib still on my fingers.

I absent mindedly pat Bernie on the head and scratch him behind the ear like a real dog and he seems to like it. As I sit up BK is already transforming. I watch mesmerised as he does his thing and I get slightly confused and a bit worried as he grows tall and two legged. He looks like he is transforming into a man shaped figure but I've never seen him do that before. As he transforms, understanding rushes over me,

"Eight you idiot!", I shout with a smile.

He is laughing as he stands up and I can't help but to admire his charming sense of humour. The real BK comes trotting in with Nine alongside and I can tell they were in on it too. I suppose they thought it would faze me more than it did but I suppose there is a funny side to it, he did actually lick my fingers. This boy will go to many lengths just to make someone laugh, I like that about him. Nine can talk to BK and any other animal which is really cool I suppose. It turns out animals do have thoughts and can think for themselves. But then again BK is no ordinary animal.

I can almost see a smile on BK's face and that makes me smile. I really do like this creature, they are so fascinating.

I decide that I'd better get up and ready as everyone else seems to be ready. After I am refreshed and ready, I go downstairs and sit at the table. It has been nice and calm for the past few days as Eight and I got closer together and I kind of noticed John and Sarah getting further apart. We do as we do every morning and everyone sits round the table while someone cooks breakfast. It is my turn today and I jump up and get to work. We will be leaving today and even though I knew this was a temporary placement I think I will miss this cool calm manner in which we've been living for the past few days but we need to keep moving. If we stay still for too long we will get caught for sure.

I look around and realise there's a couple of people missing. Sarah and Six must still be asleep, we did have a rough week though. I start cooking omelettes, beans and French toast as Eight comes to help and Six walks in, in her jogging clothes so she has most likely been on a run. She is all sweaty and I tell her to go and have a shower, she obliges.

"Where's Sarah", I ask hoping that I have enough eggs bread and beans. John looks to the floor saddened by something I'd said but the others look as if they are all agreeing with my question, wondering where she has got to. I am about to turn to John and ask him what's wrong and where Sarah is when Six, who has come without having the shower, chimes in.

"She's gone. She left last night, we won't be seeing her any time soon, we let her take the car as well as I thought we should get another one anyway."

A few of us nod but that is all anyone says for a while until I serve up breakfast and get a chorus of thankyou's and cheers'. No one wants to ask why she is gone, no one wants to hurt John, we don't know what he's been through. Even Nine looks sympathetic.

I am glad we are getting a new car anyway as I still felt a little guilty for the guy we ditched on the road but I suppose the car isn't much more use to him anyway while Sarah has it. But also we needed a bit more cover, we couldn't keep driving around in a stolen car in case it was reported stolen to the police. We don't want to have to deal with the authorities again. Not after last time. Not while they work with the Mogs.

We can get a new car with the credit card full with money that was in the envelope that Crayton had given Ella. She opened it shortly after leaving the base at Dulce it contained the credit card and a letter explaining some things but she hasn't shared the information that was on it yet.

John is sitting next to Six and he rests his head on her shoulder and even though I am about a year older than Six I still think of her as a big sister and it secretly fills me with delight that she has found someone too, I just hope this is a permanent advancement. I sit down next to Eight with Nine on my left. I am quite happy now we are all together, I feel stronger and proud of the team we've become. I just wish Adelina was here to enjoy this feeling of great pride and comfort and I wish all the other Cêpans were here too, and Five and Sam. Even though I don't know him he sounds like a great guy especially as his father helped us, this is just as much his war as it is mine. Six likes him and he is John's best friend, we would only be stronger if they were here with us.

Adam/Adamus

We are in a new car now, a bigger one so if we do find the Garde we can fit as many in as we can comfortably and if they have their own car we will have plenty of space.

I am ecstatic. I can't believe we have found the Garde, we know where they are and we are going to meet them really soon. I hope they accept me even though I am a Mog. Of course they will, Sam will convince them.

We drive non-stop until we reach inner Colorado. The problem with the macrocosm is that we cannot exactly pinpoint their location to a tee. We know that they are very near us but their exact location is unknown to us. We decide to go around searching in the nearest hotels, motels and whatever else we can find that can be rented out for short stay. We are quite sure that they will be moving soon so we need to find them as quickly as possible.

We are exhausted from the heat and all the running about trying to find them. There are still quite a few places we haven't checked and we walk into one of them and book a couple of rooms to spend the night planning on another search tomorrow.

I sink into my covers enjoying the comfort and relaxing temperature of this room. I fall asleep thinking of what I might get at the little breakfast bar tomorrow morning, dreaming that I will bump into one of the Garde there.

I just can't wait to meet them.

Five/Yasmina

I've searched the net and while I have been out of action and in the dark, a lot of stuff has happened. On various news websites and other web addresses related to media, I have used the hacking skills that my Cêpan taught me and have followed the story of John and Henri Smith, and the story of Loric symbols engraved into cliff sides. I know where I have to go now, the place where most of this stuff has happened, where it all started, where Four became the first to escape their wrath. I am going to fly to Paradise Ohio.

John/ Four

We need to buy some supplies for the road and we need to leave. Our main priority is to find Five and to do that it only seems right that we go to the John Hancock Centre. The only place we know that is big enough for training, safe enough for everyone's approval, including Six's now, and also we know there are guns, food supplies, technology and many other things that may help us there. It is only logical that we go their now and we waster no time doing so.

I make my way down to the mini little bar kind of thing and see some big crates of food and snacks that we can take with us on our trip. We need some snacks if we are going on a road trip, I think quoting Nine.

As I near the desk I get a bad feeling in my stomach. I know now that I should trust these feelings, this means trouble. I look around and survey everyone who is entering and everyone who is already here. My eyes are drawn to a pale kid about my age eating some breakfast. He is too pale. That kind of pale means Mogadorian. He is one of them.

I keep my eyes on him and somehow I can sense that there are no others. I can tell he is alone or at least there are no other Mogs with him. I decide that there is no need to worry the others, I can take him, he probably doesn't even know we are here. I don't really want to hurt him, he looks lost and his face doesn't seem as menacing as other Mogs. He hasn't got the razor sharp teeth. He could easily pass as a human if I didn't know what to look for in a Mog. The paler than pale skin is definitely a give away.

I know I should hate all Mogs because of what they did. I think about what this Mog alone could've done. He could've helped kill the others and torture Sarah. He's near enough to the base to have come from there. My blood fills with hate for him and the rest of his kind. I am about to walk over to him when my head starts to feel all fuzzy. I fight it and carry on walking over to him planning to interrogate him and see what he knows and why he is here.

My head is screaming in pain now and I start seeing images in my brain. My eyes are forced to close and I quickly sit down on the nearest seat as not to draw to much attention to myself.

I see the Mog boy and an old man surrounded by a Mog base and a load of soldiers. I can almost feel the earth shaking underneath them as it cracks and shivers. Another image flashes. The man is running with the boy in his arms. The man looks slightly familiar, I have seen his face somewhere. The boy seems to be creating this earthquake with his hands even though he looks unconscious. The Mogs have powers? This can't be good.

Another image cuts through this one and I see a girl with long blonde hair and I can recognise her from the ship. She's one of us. I look to her ankle where her scars should be but there are none there. This must be number One. She is smiling and reaching out for the boy, she has just got out of some kind of water and she is in a bathing suit. She suddenly turns hazy and ghost-like and then she is gone altogether.

I see another image this time and I can tell they are near Dulce, the man and the boy. He is conscious now and running alongside the man who is now wearing big, thick glasses. There is another person next to them and I can't quite make him out. I get a clear view and I make an audible gasp. It can't be him. But there is no mistaking him, it is Sam.

I open my eyes. _What was that?_ I think to myself. It could be a new legacy, it felt as though I was reading his mind, seeing what he saw. If that is true then what can be said about this guy, only paces away. He is a Mog but is he an enemy or a friend? He was with One and Sam and I even think he was with Sam's dad, Malcolm Goode. He looked like he had a legacy. I walk over and sit down opposite him. He looks up and is immediately delighted and then his facial expression turns to fear.

I can tell at once he is an ally. He starts to stammer something, probably scared that I sat here to kill him. He doesn't know that I read his mind. He doesn't know that I know who he is.

I signal for him to calm down.

"I know", I say. "Is Sam with you now?", I need to know if he is safe.

The strange pale boy quickly nods and gestures for me to follow him upstairs.

I shake my head still wary that this maybe a trap but I am quite positive that it isn't.

"Get Sam and Malcolm and come to room 104, I have some others who I would like you to meet", also I know Six would kill me if I got to Sam before her and didn't tell her right away but I don't tell him that.

I start to walk upstairs to our room and the boy goes a different way for some reason I can tell that his name is Adam, probably because of this legacy. This one will be cool to master. I can also tell that we can trust him. He will bring Sam and Malcolm to us. We best friends will be reunited again, just as he and Malcolm were. I feel giddy and walk in our room and immediately go over to Six, hug her to her surprise and tell her the news to her even greater surprise. We wait for them to come.

The door starts to open before I remember and have a chance to tell everyone else and to warn them that we are expecting a Mog as well.

The pale leg creeps through the door and Nine is sprinting that second. He whips out a knife and puts it to the boys throat barely giving enough room for Sam to squeeze in behind and shout for him to stop.

Nine doesn't give in. He doesn't trust a Mog, any Mog. He is about to cut as the blade inches away and is ripped out of his grip by an invisible force, it drops to the floor and I look around the room and can tell that none of the other Garde did it. The boy sighs in relief and I realise that he was the one that floated the blade away. He has telekinesis. Everyone else looks just as shocked as Nine.

"He's an ally", I manage to shout but I can see they have already accepted it as Sam runs and hugs Six. He turns and ruffles around BK's fur and then turns to me. I give him a quick hug and can't help but smile. Six is smiling as well. BK's thoughts are happy and Nine just looks confused.

"Any of you love birds want to tell me what's going on here", he says.

I laugh and Six, Sam and I take it in turn to explain. We tell the full story from the beginning and we all greet Malcolm and Adam and apologise for Nines hastiness but they say they would've done the same which eases Nine's guilt.

We learn about what Sam has been up to and how they met Adam and how he met One and turned against the Mogadorian cause. We all seem to like this new company and we are all talking away until it is night time and we eventually make the decision to leave this motel and get in the car Malcolm and the crew came in. We have just gotten a whole lot stronger.

* * *

**As i said, please review to motivate me to write more, tell me if you liked it and give me any useful criticism, advice, suggestions or questions and i think i got a couple of suggestions before about a legacy for Six and i think i will give her transportation like someone said, it would go well with her invisibilty but are there any other suggestions for more and any for any of the other Garde but mainly Six and Nine. I have some plans for the others. As you can see i have already given John a new legacy. So i'm gonna stop talking now, please review... it helps... bye... thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lorien Legacies**

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews, a special thanks to TheSpecterPlaywright for the suggestions,**

**I really like the idea of intangibility (ability to pass through solid matter, right?) for Six and force field projection. I had already thought of impervious skin for Nine and I was saving duplication for another Garde but thanks anyway I am definitely going to take all of your suggestions into account.**

**I will explain more about John's new legacy in another chapter but for now I showed off the others a little. I only did two POV's here but they're longer so I hope you enjoy an please give me feedback and tell me whether you think I should start adding POV's from other people in the group.**

**Sorry I left the update late again but I am on holiday and it is harder but I did a longer chapter as promised but it isn't incredibly long so I will try and make it up to you another time when I am back to England from Morocco when I will update faster and with longer chapters.**

* * *

Five/Yasmina

WELCOME TO PARADISE, OHIO POPULATION 5,243

I can see the school John met another Garde at and it is not in good condition. It is literally just ruins. It looks as though a war took place in this small desolate area, then again I suppose part of a war did. The war that I will fight in, when all of the Garde are reunited. I know I will be a strong warrior. I suppose I am built for it, almost literally.

I fly around just above human eyesight and as humans eyes aren't close to matching the seeing capacities of the Loric I have a perfect view of the whole town still. I see people walking around with shopping bags and hurrying to the hairdresser. I also see small kids being told off by their parents for running ahead or walking on the road. Seeing all of this makes me a little sad. I realise that life still goes on normally everywhere else for everyone else on earth. There are only few people that are affected by us and the Mogadorians, and those people are the remaining Loric and the helpless humans that get in the way. I will never live a normal life. Never. And it is all _their_ fault.

Everywhere else people are worried about little things, normal things. In my world we are worrying about if _they_ will find us, if _they _will reveal themselves if _I_ am the next to be murdered and forgotten or if it is one of my allies. If I am about to be stabbed by one that pops up from around the corner. I wish I could just sit there and worry about the little things but that's not an option any more, it never has been an option. This is my war to fight. I will join up with the others and save our dying planet even if it means destroying whatever chance I had at a life.

I suppose I was given another opportunity though. An opportunity that would give me and any other Loric great honour and pride and I can feel it in my blood that choosing me was a right decision even though I may find it pointless sometimes. I can feel, not only in my blood but in my skin, in my bones. I can feel it.

I am not alone though, there are others like me and I have been given gifts and teachings to help me along the way. I think about what I have been given. My legacies, my chest, the contents, my inheritance in general, my Cêpan. I choke up a little at that last thought but I keep it bottled up like I have done since. It is probably not a wise thing to do but it is how I need to control my feelings now, now they have increased their ranks. I lock the feelings away where no one else can find them. I can't go on a killing spree any more for revenge and I don't want my life to be taken over by it like it has been for the past year. My Cêpan wouldn't have wanted that for me and neither do I. I need to move on, and bottling it all up is what it takes.

My gifts are great, I don't know where I would be without my legacies or my chest of wonders. I can manipulate light and sound, I can fly, I can move things with my mind, I have super strength and speed, I have enhanced sight, hearing and reflexes, I seem to have the ability to transfer my gifts to others and of course I can fire deadly lasers from my hands. Its often hard to keep track and know when to use them but I will hone and master them given time. I wonder if the others have developed theirs more than me or if they have as many legacies. I already have my master legacy. I wonder what theirs will be. It is kind of sad to think that I won't be getting any more legacies but I suppose if I had more they would be too much to deal with and the thought of the effort I would have to put in to master them like I had to with my light and sound manipulation and the lasers; it makes me kind of glad. It took a long time of hard, not exactly painless, work.

I also hope the others know what to do with the stuff in their chests and my chest. My Cêpan didn't get round to showing me too much of it and didn't get to explaining it all but she did tell me a few things. She told me there is a way to communicate with the others in the chest and she told me that the yellow ball was very fun, and very useful and would come in very handy. I still don't know what it does and it doesn't seem _that_ fun. It seems like an ordinary bouncy ball. But I guess I will find out in time.

I am distracted from my thoughts as I pass by the house of the famous Sarah Hart that I have heard about so much by reading what is let out on the internet. She seemed to be involved with us, well especially with John Smith, a little relationship going on there. I guess he likes earth girls. Too bad though, I thought he was quite cute but I guess if he's taken, he's taken. I bet the other boy Garde will be hot as well, I wonder how many of them are boys. I think I remember three others from the ship, but I'm not sure, maybe they could've been One, Two and three, though I am pretty sure One and Two were girls.

I sharpen my focus and try to see any sign of movement or _something_ but I see nothing, absolutely nothing. There are no lights on in the house, and no movement anywhere near it. It looks desolate.

I carry on flying.

I keep looking and find what I'd really been looking for. A possible way to gain information. I had recovered some hidden files that the media or the government didn't want people to see on my stolen laptop which is now sitting in my backpack. My Cêpan taught me the best hacking techniques anyone could have. She said she learnt a lot of them from another Cêpan who was on the ship. Number Nine's I think she said it was. Apparently they were quite close friends.

The files I had reached told me of the full story of Sam Goode. He is closely linked with us and I believe he will probably be with at least one of the Garde now, John. Number Four.

But I also found that there was a battle documented here between two alien races; the Loric Garde and the Mogs. The battle was centred around a well. A well that I have just spotted in the garden of the notorious Samuel Goode. I heard that the alien children came up from the well at some point so their must be something important down there.

I need to find out what it is. As I swoop down I check to see if anyone is in sight. I amplify the sound in the house to only my ear and hear hints of movement. I hear the creaking of a door and the soft steps of probably an elderly woman. And then with my enhanced hearing and my legacy of sound manipulation to help I even hear the very soft thump of her leaning down on either a sofa or a bed. It must be a sofa at this time of the day so she is probably watching TV and as if to prove my argument I hear the old TV crackle on and some more voices come into play.

She isn't a threat so I check everywhere else around me and there seems to be nothing. The Mogs must've left this place alone, thinking that no one would ever need to come back.

I do what I need to do and blow the cover off of the well with my lasers and I make sure I decrease the sound and light it gives off while doing so. It succeeds so nicely that even I could barely hear it and I doubt the woman in the house would possibly see it.

There is a rather large opening and a ladder leading down, it is slightly off centre due to the mini explosion I just created and it doesn't look like it will hold my weight. I decide to fly down instead which is more like a slow float than flight but I get to the bottom. And realise that I can barely see a thing. By the light from outside I can see I am standing on a cement floor. I am in a short hallway that curves to the left. I amplify the light and focus on building an orb of it in the palm of my hand. It is like a mini lantern and I can see a lot better now. The air is musty. I walk through the curve and when the hallway straightens again, I am shocked by what I see and, as I move on, I am slightly scared but delighted, excited and exhilarated at the same time. It is safe to say that I have mixed emotions about the different things that I see ahead of me. But it can only get better after this.

* * *

John/Four

Once again we are travelling in the car, somehow some things seem more annoying than usual during long car journeys. Nine is one of those things. He is a constant noise. He is either yammering on about how bored he is and suggesting new games we should play and topics we should discuss or he is snoring like a pig. I swear it is only him who has got any sleep this journey. No one else can put up with it either. I try to tune out his constant sound but even with my advanced hearing skills it is hard. I tune it out but that means I have to focus on listening to something else. But there's not much else to hear and after minutes of listening to the gentle hum of the engine I get distracted and his snores wake me from my daydream.

That's not the only annoyance. I regret even thinking this because she is such a nice person and I get on with her well and she always tries to help, never hinder or annoy but Marina is also quite aggravating. We are all close together as there isn't much room, Sam being in the front next to his father at the wheel. They take it in turns to drive while the other would try for some rest. But as we are quite squashed in the back, whenever one person moves everyone else seems to 'Jiffle about a bit' (to quote one of Henri's old favourite sayings which I am sure he made up rather than learnt). And poor old Marina is always shuffling about, trying to get comfortable, making everyone else a little less comfortable in the process, if that consequence can even be achieved. And not only does she move around a lot but her right knee is forever bouncing up and down, brushing against Six's leg. Six doesn't seem to mind though, I suppose it somehow comforts her.

And that brings me to Eight, always saying he needs to pee. It feels like we have stopped on the side of the road ten times now, he has a very weak bladder but I suppose we did get a lot of water and he seems to be drinking quite a bit and he seems to enjoy the abilities of his blue cube (the same one as mine) even though Marina has advised him to stop. It is really hot and stuffy though.

But I only think too much of these things when I am bored and I guess that is the main annoyance of the road. Boredom. I decide to spark up conversation before realising that I might sound as annoying as Nine but it's worth a shot. And I only speak to BK and I suppose Nine if he's listening in.

_Hey Bernie. You bored?_

_Yes but you could've asked Nine he's tried to talk to me about fifty times_, He communicates back.

_Everyone seems to be just about awake and probably just listening to music, how about we liven things up?_

_How?_

_Transform. _I tell him.

_OK but into what?_

_I dunno, entertain us, like a kind of show. No one will see, it is night and we have tinted windows._

Nine seems to have tuned in to our chain of passed on thoughts and he suddenly lights up. He is like a kid finding out he is allowed to the playground.

BK starts to transform into a small colourful bird tweeting happily at the freedom it brings from being sat on Ella's small lap all day. She smiles and watches as BK flies up. Ella is really sweet and is adorable in her seven year old form which she changed into to save space. We would've got eight to transform into something smaller and he was a rabbit for a while (the only form he said he felt comfortable in) and he was sat on Marina's lap but she moaned because his claws were digging into her thighs and he moaned because he said it was quite an effort on his part to keep in an animal transformation for too long. I suppose it's not as easy if you don't have the power from when you were a baby like Ella did. She said that it's no struggle and she used to do it hours on end when she first met Marina.

So eventually he just stayed normal size, which takes up quite a lot of space might I add, but I don't really blame him.

BK is now this beautiful little song bird and everyone chirps up a little as the bird tweets sweetly. Everyone is watching but it's dark and hard to see for all but Marina who seems to enjoy it more than the rest so I shine my lumen on him dimly, as not to blind him but to be a kind of spotlight. And it is quite affective. Everyone's smile widens as they see the creature better. It really does look lovely.

Eight is staring at BK intently focusing on something and I just look back to the 'show'. All of a sudden I feel more space around me and another small song bird exactly the same as BK flies towards the spotlight making us laugh a little.

I widen the light so Eight can fit in too. They look the same size and shape but are both different colours with different patterns. It is quite a sight to see. They fly about each other sweetly and once they bump into each other and we all audibly laugh, they are very uncoordinated. Sam has turned to watch as well, luckily he isn't driving but I do catch Malcolm smiling as well as he peeps in the mirror but he does keep focused on the road, ensuring our safety.

BK flies and perches on the headrest of Malcolm's seat and starts to transform, Malcolm doesn't even seem to notice. I follow BK with my light and Eight lands next to BK who has now transformed into a big frog, without all the slime. After a few seconds of looking at BK, Eight also transforms from a bird into an identical frog with a few different markings and still no slime. They kind of high five which looks quite funny as their webbed feet slap together and in turn they stand up on their hind legs and do a funny little dance, each trying to match and beat the other's, like a mini froggy dance off.

We are all laughing now and even when it is not as funny, Ella still laughs and her cute tiny laugh is really contagious. Everyone is constantly smiling now.

"I know!", Six says, seeming to have gotten an idea. I am still shining my light on the two frogs.

Six unscrews the top from a water bottle and makes the water rise up and out with her element control. She hovers it in the air and makes it into a huge oblong shape like a fish tank. She keeps it still and BK instructs me to shine my light on it. They seem to have gotten the same idea. I shine my light there and as soon as I do BK leaps into the water and we hear a slapping sound as his belly breaks the water's surface. Some water splashes out but doesn't get far before it goes back to the floating oblong, Six saved us from getting wet.

I laugh as Eight tries to copy BK but attempts a somersault instead and his frog body looks fake as it flies through the air upside down and makes a bigger splash and six doesn't save us in time and water gets all over Marina, Ella and Nine. I stay dry.

Eight seems to have an idea and starts to transform. He transforms into a mini person, like a little leprechaun. He is still under the water and swims the breast stroke and starts to float to the top and as his head breaks the surface he carries on rising until his feet are placed firmly on the top of the mini aquarium that six has made. He stands as if he is on the ground. He teleports to the edge of the waters surface and reaches out his hand to Nine. He then speaks with a little squeaky and hilarious voice and I can tell he is trying, badly, to put on an Irish accent.

"Transfer your anti-gravity to me Nine"

Nine obliges by taking Eight's small hand between his thumb and forefinger and focusing his energy on the transfer. It seems to work. He pulls away his hand and Eight runs along the waters surface from the top working his way to the edge. BK, still in the form of a frog, but in the middle of the water seems to be watching Eight.

He jumps of the edge and looks as if he will land on Sam's face before he teleports to the side of the water box. He continues to run around it, it looks funny watching his now ginger her go upside down and fly all over the place while his feet just rest on the water padding along the sides and the bottom.

Six, making sure BK is still in the middle, alters her hand positions and the oblong starts to get curvier until it is a smooth watery sphere. The ball of water just floats in the air, still as anything. There doesn't seem to be a current in the flow. Six makes the ball spin. Eight stumbles but rights himself, using the anti-gravity Nine transferred to him. He is now running like a hamster and ball but he is on top rather than inside but sure enough, he starts to change shape and grows claws. He is now a hamster running along the outer edge of the ball of water. I must admit, Eight is pretty damn hilarious.

BK seems to think of something and starts to morph into something more colourful, and wondrous. He is a small vibrant fish now and he keeps changing colour. It's spectacular to watch. Eight gets the idea and starts to change the colour of his hamster form. From purple to blue to bright pink and red. He is still running along the edge and I am finding it hard to follow him with my light so I just widen the light and we can see the whole thing. It is quite amazing seeing all of these legacies displayed together. Six spins the ball faster and Eight struggles to keep up. I see his legs grow and he gets faster, all the while changing colour. It is very fun to watch. All lit up by my spotlight. I don't seem to notice Marina's movement any more and Nine is just watching, as fascinated as the rest of us.

BK starts to swim with the balls spin and he shoots around the ball incredibly fast still vibrating with colour. Eight runs with the balls spin now instead of against it and almost catches up with Bk but he is faster. It is like a race. Eight is suddenly flung off from the ball and shoots straight out of Adam's slightly open window, Marina and Ella gasp. Luckily he thinks to teleport straight back in and seems to be unhurt. I begin to think that he did it on purpose. He is still a hamster. He starts to transform into himself again. Six had lost concentration and dropped all of the water all over us. Luckily Malcolm isn't too distracted from driving and keeps us driving safely but he orders us to clean it up. I suppose he has become like our group Cêpan.

BK gets up from the floor in his beagle form. He is limping on his front leg. Marina instantly seizes BK and is rubbing her icy cold touch on his paw and foreleg. I see the bones in his leg shift a little and am utterly relieved when he walks normally across everyone's laps to settle down next to Ella. He communicates to me that he is fine. Just tired now after all the swimming and dancing. I tell everyone he is OK while Eight starts to say that he fell too and asks why they don't want to know if he is OK but he starts to laugh and we know he is fine.

"The legacy transfer must have worn off", Eight says in explanation to his fall.

"How are we going to clear this up?", Adam asks with hint of concern.

"I'll take care of it", Six says.

She gestures her hands to the floor and our laps and the seats and all the water seems to rise up to the centre again. She moves it in delicate pearly blue patterns making streams of water flow over each other, the seats are dry now. I am entranced when six says something to me.

"John, set a bit of paper or something on fire or something, you won't need to shine your lights on this little show."

I set alight a random receipt that I know we won't need. I don't what she is planning but I hold the burning paper and let my finger catch fire as the paper burns to ash. My finger merely tickles.

There's a strange sensation as the fire from my finger is drawn away by an invisible force. Six's element manipulation. She makes a hoop with the water and makes a string of fire rage through the hoop, without being put out. I feel the urge to clap as if I am at a circus. The water and fire intertwine and dance around each other. It's mesmerising. There is some stone and grit on the foot mats in the car and she makes the earth rise along with the water and fire. She makes a stone skim across the water and then get engulfed in flames just to be put out again. It is all lit by the dim orangey glow of the fire. It makes it all the more spectacular.

She starts to rotate her hand and some wind picks up around the water, fire and earth she is controlling and a mini fire tornado occurs and she rest it on the palm of my hand. I can feel the wind blowing. The fire not burning me of course. She lets the water and earth join in and I am amazed by the tiny tornado of all the four elements rotating in my hand. I reach out to touch it with my left hand and am hit hard by a bit of stone. It really is rotating fast. She gets some more water from the bottle Eight was about to drink from. Probably sensing he shouldn't be drinking to much and she puts the fire out leaving just water and stone. She moves the mixture in the air, no longer rotating above my hand and the two elements torpedo down to my pants. I am wet all over just above my leg giving the illusion that I have peed myself. Everyone laughs and I have to join in too, even BK whimpers a little and I can hear him laughing in my head. I can't help but smile.

I ask Six to get the water off as I remove the stones with my telekinesis and she just shakes her head. I know I am going to be stuck like this.

Eight taps Malcolm gently on the shoulder.

"After all of that swimming and being around water , along with me drinking, I really do need a pee"

That sets everyone off laughing again. Who says car journeys can't be fun?

* * *

**Sorry again for the late update and as always please review, give me some more awesome ideas and motivate me to write more. Or tell me how bad it is if you hate it, which I hope is not the case. I read all the reviews, so if you have a way you think I can write better or you think I wrote something wrong, please tell me. Please review and suggest any legacies for any of the Garde, though have at least one new one in mind for them all now. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
